


Some Boys Play With Dolls

by deirdre_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/pseuds/deirdre_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealous much, Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Boys Play With Dolls

When Sam walked back into the motel room with the evening’s pizza, Cheetos, and six-pack, Dean was sitting tight-lipped on the bed beside Sam’s gaping duffle.

“Sam! What the hell is this?”

Sam busied himself arranging dinner on the dresser. “So now you’re going through my stuff?”

Dean ignored the comment and bulled onward. “It looks like a doll.”

“Um…”

“A voodoo doll.”

“Well…”

“In a trench coat.”

Sam blushed furiously as he strode over to snatch the tiny cloth figure from Dean’s hand. “Give it here.”

But Dean merely swung it backward out of arm’s reach. “What are you doing with it?”

“Nothing?”

“It’s not like he’d feel it if you stick a pin in his back.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “I wouldn’t do that! I’d never want to hurt Jimmy.”

“Oh, but Cas is fair game?” Dean examined the doll, flipping it over and back gingerly like it was slimy or might bite. “What exactly do you do to him?”

“Really, Dean, I was just playing around. You know, ice cube down the shirt, tightening the necktie a bit. If I put cotton in the ears, Cas gets kinda hard of hearing all of a sudden. Once," Sam went on, voice rising and quickening with enthusiasm, “I picked up these tiny Barbie high-heels at Wal-mart and stuffed the feet down in them, and for at least an hour afterward he hobbled around like… like…”

He trailed off when Dean continued to stare, stock-still, at the thing in his hands. “Dude. That’s so twisted.”

“Yeah,” Sam replied, wringing his hands miserably. “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. I should never-- Hand it over and I’ll burn it right now.”

“Wait a minute.” Dean finally looked up, grinning, his eyes sparking with mischief. “What do you think would happen if we did _this_?”


End file.
